Un Accidente Muy Afortunado
by Hoshizora6680
Summary: A veces las cosas pasan por algo, no todo es coincidencia...aun hasta el mas minimo accidente podria llevarte a conocer al amor de tu vida? Aun si ese lugar al que llegas a parar es una dulceria
1. Chapter 1

**NO ES (AU) la historia ira con el anime aun si al principio no lo parece**

 **Como dije en mi fic "Mi propia sangre" a mi me gusta el TsubaHono y mucho asi que aqui esta**

Capitulo 1

 _"Esa Chica"_

Yo? Soy una chica común y corriente, tengo 17 años además de que curso el 3 año de preparatoria, vivo sola ya que mis padres acostumbran viajar mucho por lo que se podría decir que mi vida es normal…o eso pensaría de no ser por un pequeño detalle

-Espere Kira-san-

-Solo queremos su autógrafo-

Estaba en medio de una persecución a toda velocidad por las calles, un gran numero de personas me perseguían porque? Mi nombre es Kira Tsubasa soy la líder de A-Rise el grupo de School Idols mas popular de todo japon, uno diría que es genial ser famosa pero no tienen ni la mas minima idea de la gran incomodidad que siento, no puedo salir con mis amigas de compras es mas no puedo salir a la tienda por que siempre se arma un gran escandalo como había terminado en una persecusion?

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Era de noche y estaba yo solo en mi apartamento lista para preparar la cena un filete con ensalada espera…..Y MI CARNE?

-Se acabo la carne?!- pensaba en voz alta mientras me encontraba inclinada viendo el interior del refigerador –Creo que se acabo cuando Erena y Anju vinieron ayer…. por que a mi?- dije para cerrar el refrigerador y poner mi dedo en mi barbilla y una expresión pensativa

 _"Tal vez deba ir al supermercado….No quiero ir"_ Como dije mi vida como idol se remonta en una pesadilla cuando se trata de los fans y por lo menos el 70% de las ocasiones termina del mismo modo "Kira-san usted es la mejor" "Kira-san un autógrafo" "Kira-san deme un Hijo" y mas cosas por el estilo, era divertido al principio pero últimamente se volvió muy molesto no por que deteste a los fans, en si los amo pero ellos no respetan para nada mi espacio personal

Cuando termine de estar deprimida internamente decidi que era hora de salir asi que me puse unas gafas de sol y un saco café que llegaba hasta mis rodillas además de ponerme un gorro para cubrir mi cabello castaño

Sali de mi departamento a toda prisa para que nadie me viera, lo gracioso es que el apartamento se encontraba en un edificio donde la gente por lo general es adulta asi que a nadie le interesaba o por lo menos sabia quien era yo

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de akibahara que tenia poca gente a sus alrededores no al punto de decir que esta desolado pero tampoco es como si estuviera muy transitado pero saben cual es la mejor manera de hacer que una calle con poca gente se haga la calle mas transitada de todo akibahara? Muy simple solo sigue estos simples pasos, primero se famosa, segundo necesitas a una persona que tenga acceso a internet, tercero que esa persona tenga muy buen ojo y por ultimo pero no menos importantes que grite a todo pulmón lo siguiente

-D-DISCULPE USTED ES KIRA TSUBASA VERDAD?!- decia una chica castaña con anteojos

-Quien nya?- comento su compañera una chica pelinaranja con rasgos muy parecidos a los de un gato

Esas chicas me habían descubierto y al mismo tiempo les habían dado la señal a la gente para que empezara a acercarse, bien me rindo hare lo que cualquier buena idol haría en estos momentos…..CORRER!

Les tome mucha ventaja a la gente pero debo admitirlo la chica pelinaranja era rápida tuve que tirar una cajas en medio del camino mientras corria para atrasarla lo suficiente para perderla, por fin después de unos minutos me detuve para tomar aire pero un grupo de chicas que también me buscaban por aquel escandalo me vieron y comenzó una nueva persecución

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

"Erena recuerdame agradecerte por obligarnos a hacer tanto ejercicio" Las chicas no podían seguirme el paso lo cual agradecia enormemente pues me estaba faltando el aliento por correr a toda velocidad por bastantes minutos.

No me había dado cuenta pero había pasado de estar en un zona totalmente publica a una zona donde solo había casas y nada mas

Al perderlas de vista volvi a girar en una esquina para poder respirar esta gente enserio que era persistente después de pensar eso escuche como empezaban a oírse voces

-Segura que vino por aquí?-

-Si, debemos conseguir su autógrafo no?-

Y cada vez se sumaban mas y mas voces, esto se estaba poniendo mal debía esconderme pero en donde esta zona solo hay casas, no puedo entrar a una eso seria muy pero muy malo si me llegaran a descubrir

A lo lejos vi una luz que emanaba de una residencia

-Una tienda?, perfecto- ese era un lugar donde podia estar un momento para luego es

-Mira hay esta- decían unas chicas de rasgos que no podia ni ver por la oscuridad, pero estaban ubicadas probablemente a 2 calles de hacia mi derecha mientras que la tienda estaba a 1 calle hacia delante, si mis piernas no me defraudaban ahora podia correr lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a la tienda y esconderme sin que me vean, después de haber hecho esos cálculos que hasta un niño de preescolar hubiera podido hacer decidi correr a toda prisa

Ya casi llego pensaba mientras estaba a unos metros de la tienda

"Llegue" pensé mientras entraba a toda prisa a la tienda para cerrar la puerta atrás de mi de golpe

-Al fin un respiro- pensé en voz alta mientras miraba hacia el suelo y me apoyaba en mis piernas para tomar aire, por fin me había librado de esa gente solo debía de permanecer en esta tienda por unos minutos hasta que la gente se cansara y se fuera, por fin no había nadie….

-Disculpa- Una voz me llamo, era una voz suave, amable y….ingenua? tengo una duda como tu voz puede reflejar eso?

Levante la mirada para encontrar a una chica aproximadamente a mi edad con un cabello un poco largo pero atado con una pequeña coleta del lado derecho, con unos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, además de que llevaba puesto un delantal un poco Holgado además de un gorro que cubria parte de su cabello….en pocas palabras era linda muy linda….espera que estoy pensando

-O-oh Hola- decia levantando mi mano en señal de saludo

-Podria abrir la puerta, lo que pasa es que la tienda sigue abierta asi que…- La interrumpi, no podia dejar que la abriera, si no alguien podia verme

-P-Porfavor podrias dejarla asi unos minutos? Ya se te dare un autógrafo- decia mientras me quitaba los lentes para dejar ver mi ojos esmeralda y para luego quitarme el gorro que tenia liberando por fin mi pelo castaño

-Autografo?- ella solo ladeo su cabeza confundida

-Si, no te parece justo?- Por que hizo esa expresión no lo entiendo

-Pero para que quiero tu autógrafo?- solo la mire fijamente era enserio?

-No me reconoces?-pregunte con un tono sorprendido , casi todas las personas acostumbraban a pedirme un autógrafo y esta chica no sabia ni quien era yo?

-No, esto….deberia?- Decia de forma ingenua

-S-supongo que n-no pero podríamos dejar la puerta asi un m-momento porfavor?- Nunca había hablado tan casualmente con alguien desde que estaba en primer año cuando apenas nos íbamos haciendo famosas

-Solo si compras algo, ahora si seria un trato justo no crees?- me dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos

Esa chica me hacia sentir una calidez por dentro era muy agradable, pero excesivamente ingenua…. Me agradaba

-Solo si me dices tu nombre- le conteste con una sonrisa burlona en mi cara

-Eso es hacer trampa- dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas de una manera tan graciosa que no pude evitar reirme –Mou no te rias-

-E-esta bien- dije entre risas

-lo sigues haciendo- decia poniendo un mirada irritada pero divertida, al parecer a ella le gustaba el ambiente tanto como a mi –Jejeje mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka- respondio mientras se reia levemente también

-Un gusto Kousaka-san yo soy…-

-Una ladrona?- me interrumpia mientras se comenzaba a reir

-Eh? Ladrona? Porque dices eso?-de donde provenia ese comentario

-Si, tan peligrosa que traia lentes de sol en la noche y llevaba un abrigo que cubria tu cuerpo completamente jajaja- Yo solo me sonroje ante el comentario, es cierto la vestimenta era de lo mas rara pero yo solo iba a comprar mi cena y nadamas

-S-si b-bueno es que s-solo iba a comprar algo para cenar y ciertos asuntos me lo impidieron- respondia aun con la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza –Bueno de igual manera, Mi nombre es Kira Tsubasa un gusto Kousaka-san-

-Igualmente Kira-san, por cierto ya que dijiste que no pudiste ir por tu cena que te parece si comes algo de la dulcería?-

-No es mala idea- La verdad yo solo quería mi filete pero en este caso decidi conformarme con unos dulces y hablar con esa chica que desde hace unos momentos me agradaba mas y mas. –Supongo que llevare 2 dangos y una rebanada de Shortcake

-Vaya compartiras con alguien? Es mucho-

-Nop, eso es solo para mi- amaba los dulces aunque no tanto como la carne pero oye quien los puede despreciar?

-Mmmm te gustaría que los compartiéramos y yo pago la mitad?- Comer juntas suena buena idea pero…no esta siendo muy confiada con alguien que acaba de conocer?

-Oye no es que me moleste pero no crees que estas siendo muy confiada?- le dije con un tono preocupado no es que yo fuera mala persona pero era muy ingenua

-Eh? Me vas a hacer algo malo?- pregunto inocentemente

-No-

-Entonces no hay problema verdad?- contesto mientras ponía una gran sonrisa mientras yo solo me golpee la frente con la palma de mano enserio que era ingenua

.

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos en una pequeña banca ubicada justo enfrente de su local, ya era tarde por lo que nadie debería de reconocerme o si lo hacían por lo menos no atraería una gran multitud

-Y donde estudias Kousaka-san- preguntaba mientras le daba otro mordisco a mi dango, al final de cuentas había comprado 6 dangos, acostumbraba comer mucho pero gracias al ejercicio y a mi pequeño cuerpo no subia de peso y si lo hiciera….Erena seguro me mata.

-estoy en segundo año y estudio En Otonokizaka es un lugar muy agradable y divertido has iodo de el?- me decia la peligengibre mientras me miraba fijamente

-Si he oído que han ganado bastantes torneos de Kendo, resaltan en ese aspecto pero también oi que tienen muy pocos estudiantes y que probablemente lo cierren el próximo año- al oir esto la peligengibre hizo una pequeña mueca….probablemente era duro para ella que su preparatoria fuera a desaparecer

Ella de la nada volvió a mostrar esa calida sonrisa dejando desaciendo esa mueca para dejar a la chica animada que apenas conocía hace unas horas, que habrá pensado para dejar de lado esa actitud negativa

-Y tu kira-san?- pregunto la ojiazul

-Yo? Estudio en la academia UTX, estoy en tercer año de preparatoria-

-EEH?! Eres mi senpai?!- dijo con un tono de sorpresa total

-Em se podría decir que si…..per por que te sorprendes?-

-Por que eres mucho mas bajita que yo- Ese comentario me hizo mucha gracia pero al mismo tiempo me irrito un poco, soy bajita de nacimiento no por que quiera

-LA ESTATURA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!- dije para cerrar los ojos y desviar la mirada al lado contrario

Por su parte la peligengibre solo se empezó a reir nerviosamente ante mi reacción

-Por cierto Kira-san por que llegaste corriendo a la tienda?- dijo Honoka dejando el tema de hace un momento en el olvido

-E-es que me perseguían- conteste un poco nerviosa

-Quienes? Hiciste algo malo?-dijo con un tono de preocupación y acercando su rostro al mio levemente

-N-No descuida solo eran Fans- respondi elevando mis 2 manos abiertas como una señal para que se calmara

-Eres alguna clase de famosa o algo por el estilo?- pregunto retirando la cercanía que tuvo hace un momento con mi rostro

-Pues….-

-Honoka!- del local salio una mujer castaña que solo saco levemente el cuerpo –Tu padre dice que te necesita en la cocina, ocupa que pruebes unos nuevos dulces- ahora me miraba a mi para proporcionarme una grata sonrisa –Buenas noches, tu eres amiga de mi hija?-

Que le respondia? Hace apenas unas horas que la conocía –N…-

-Claro que somo amigas verdad Kira-san?- me dijo mirándome fijamente a lo que solo pude sonreir

-Claro que lo somos-

Su madre volvió a entrar al local después de despedirse mientras la peligengibre me miraba

-Kira-san me tengo que ir, te parecería si nos vemos luego?- me pregunto

-Me gustaría eres muy agradable Kousaka-san- Ella solo sonrio y entro a su casa no sin antes decirme un calido "Hasta luego"

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba caminando a mi apartamento, ya no era necesario ocultarme ya que las calles estaban desiertas, yo solo podia pensar en aquella chica tan animada y torpe que conoci hoy

" _Asi que amigas?...me agrada jeje"_

 _Esto enserio fue un accidente muy afortunado_

 **Hoy no me decidia a que fic agregarle capitulo asi que decidi mejor empezar este que tenia en mente**

 **Por cierto Los fin de semanas los dedicare a este fic y a mi propia sangre y el resto de la semana los dejare para "Un Amor Inocente"**

 **Hasta la siguiente nwn/**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

" _tengo que verla de nuevo"_

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel dia en el que conoci a aquella chica peligengibre, por razones que desconozco sentía la gran necesidad de ver esa sonrisa de nuevo, esa radiante sonrisa que haci sentir felicidad a cualquiera que la viera

-1,2,3, Tsubasa!- gritaba Erena mientras me miraba molesta, había dejado de aplaudir con el ritmo de la música –No estas completamente concentrada- decia con un tono de voz muy molesto

-Lo siento, Lo siento, No volverá a pasar- dije en un intento de tranquilizarla aunque mi tono reflejaba desinteres

-Lo sientes? Pero si es la sexta vez que te equivocas- gruñía Erena como si un animal salvaje hubiera remplazado por completo a mi amiga.

-Tranquilizate Erena-chan- me defendia anju para luego mirarme y sonreírme, Con anju de mi lado seguro que Erena no podría hacernos nada

-Entonces tu también quieres castigo Anju?- decia sonriendo pero con una gran vena de enojo reflejada en su frente

-Nos vemos Tsu-chan- dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba a lentos pasos de mi lado

-Eh? EH?!- me acababan de vender justo cuando crei que me quería salvar –Anju Traidora – dije gritando

-Lo siento Tsu-chan pero sabes como se pone Erena cuando se tratan de castigos- respondia mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa culpable

-Correras 10 km Tsubasa, sin peros y por cada palabra de protesta correras otros 2 Km extras- Decia con una gran sonrisa y podría jurar que vi como brotaban unos cuernos en su cabeza y una cola se formaba

-Auch, esto es mucho- susurre para mi misma mientras bajaba la mirada deprimida

-Oi cuatro palabras asi que ahora son 18 Km-

Al oir esto solo estaba a punto de protestar pero me detuve ya que si hablaba probablemente perdería los pies al final del dia

.

.

.

.

-Agh, esto apesta es demasiado ejercicio y además tengo que hacerlo sola- pensaba mientras me encontraba corriendo por cerca de un templo donde a lo lejos se veía una peli azul con ropa deportiva la cual mantenía la vista en las escaleras enfrente de ella

" _Que estará haciendo parada ahí?"_ Pense mientras seguía corriendo hacia esa dirección de pronto vi como 2 siluetas entraban por las escaleras para quedarse completamente agotadas desplomadas en el suelo, " _Asi que aquella peliazul esta entrenando a esas 2 eh?... no se por que me recuerda a Erena-_

Justo acercándome mas a donde se encontraban aquellas chicas pude observar con detenimiento a las 2 personas que hace un momento habían salido de las escaleras, la primera era una chica peli gris de pelo largo con un pequeño mechon de cabello atado de la parte superior derecha de su cabeza, tenia ojos color miel y era bastante delgada

La siguiente chica era…..No lo creo enserio?

Era una chica de pelo peli jengibre atado con una coleta de lado derecho con ojos azules…..La chica en la que había estado pensando en la ultima semana pero que al mismo tiempo era la chica en la cual no podia encontrar una excusa razonable para volver a ir a su negocio, no solo el ir a comprar dulces…necesitaba una excusa que me diera tiempo para hablar con ella.

La peli azul estaba gritándoles a aquellas 2 mientras estas solo se quejaban

Ya estaba a unos pocos metros de ellas por lo que al oir mis pasos, las tres se giraron para encontrar miradas conmigo que me había detenido cerca

-KIRA-SAN!- decia con emoción la oji azul mientras solo me miraba detenidamente con emoción

-H-Hola Kousaka-san- respondi el saludo alzando la mano a la altura de mi cara con la palma abierta

Las otras dos chicas se me quedaban viendo entre una combinación de sorpresa y estupefacción

-Y esa ropa Kira-san?- preguntaba de nueva cuenta la peli jengibre

Mi ropa consistía en una chamarra blanca con el logo de UTX en el lado izquierdo y un pants color negro además de mi calzado deportivo

-Esto? Es mi ropa de practica, que por cierto veo que ustedes también están practicando-

-Si jeje- dijo por fin poniéndose de pie y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la peli azul –Ella es mi amiga su nombre es Sonoda Umi-

-U-Un placer Kira-san- decia mientras daba una leve reverencia

-Un placer Sonoda-san- dije devolviendo la reverencia

-Y ella es mi otra amiga Minami Kotori- exclamo mientras se recargaba en la espalda de esta que seguía sentada en el suelo

-Un gusto minami-san- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa

-M-mucho G-gusto Kira-san- respondio un poco nerviosa

Despues de conocer a las amigas de Kousaka me daba curiosidad que era lo que hacían exactamente

-Kousaka para que están entrenando?- pregunte curiosa

-Oh eso…..Queremos ser School Idols Para salvar la escuela de su cierre- decia entusiasmada

School Idols? Enserio? Por alguna razón eso me causo gran emoción dentro de mi, sabia que esa chica la cual era determinada en todos los aspectos, podia llegar alto, muy alto sin duda alguna

-Eso es genial!- dije con todo el animo y emoción reflejada en mi rostro

-A que si?- respondia la oji azul

-TSUBASA!- se oia una demoniaca voz a mis espaldas, que por un momento temi por mi vida –Sabia que no harias todo al pie de la letra asi que vinimos a buscart..- de pronto se dio cuenta que no me encontraba sola, por lo que dirijio su vista hacia las chicas con las que estaba hablando hace un momento

Ella puso una gran sonrisa –Buenas tardes- decia cortésmente al trio de chicas que si no la conociera diría que parecía alguien completamente amable, pero yo sabia la verdad…..esa chica era el mismo demonio que usaba una mascara de humano

Honoka se le quedo viendo a Erena y a Anju por 10 segundos si no cuento mal, para luego sobresaltarse de una manera completamente exagerada

-USTEDES 2 SON LAS CHICAS DE A-RISE VERDAD?!- gritaba la peli jengibre, para luego tomarme del brazo para sacudirlo rápidamente –Son las chicas de A-Rise, no es genial Kira-san?!

El silencio se hizo por completo en todo el lugar mientras que la peli gris y la Peli azul se limitaban a golpear su cara bastante fuerte con la palma de su mano en una sincronía perfecta, y mis compañeras la veian de una manera como si de un fantasma, alien,dragon o cualquier cosa mistica se tratara, yo solo pensaba " _Enserio…..Que tan torpe puedes ser?...ah no tiene caso-_

Después de pensar eso me separe del lado de Honoka para ponerme frente a ella con mis compañeras a mis espaldas

-Soy Tsubasa Kira, líder de A-Rise, un gusto Kousaka-san…de nuevo- dije mientras le sonreía y estiraba mi mano hacia ella

Ella solo abrió los ojos como platos y me miro completamente sorprendida por unos segundos sin decir ni una palabra

-EEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!- grito tan alto que todas las presentes tuvimos la necesidad de taparnos los oídos

-T-t-t-tu e-eres l-la líder de a-a-a-rise?!- tartamudeaba la oijazul mientras me señalaba con la mano temblando

-Honoka como no te diste cuenta antes?- se unia a la conversación la peli azul –Desde el momento que llego Kotori y yo la reconocimos- regañaba la arquera mientras la ojiazul solo soportaba regaño uno tras otro

Mis compañeras y yo mirábamos aquella escena tan comica pero ya era un poco tarde y si no me apresuraba no terminaría el castigo que me había puesto nuestra coordinadora de practica

-Bien Kousaka-san, nos tenemos que ir, un gusto conocerlas Minami,Sonoda- decia para finalizar e irme corriendo mientras mis compañeras me seguían al mismo ritmo

-Esa chica…..es muy despistada eh?- decia anju con un tono jugueton –Tal vez sea de mi tipo jeje- al oir tal comentario Erena y yo en sincronía la miramos con unos ojos que transmitían " _Hazlo y veras"_ …Por que había amenazado a anju asi?

-Ya, Ya, era broma- dijo con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla

.

.

.

.

Bien es sábado y quiero aprovechar mi tiempo libre con cierta peli azul asi que ire a la dulcería, tal vez ya tengan ese nuevo postre que me comento la primera vez con nos vimos

Iba completamente tranquila por las calles con mis lentes de sol y con un gorra de beisbol, ya estaba cerca de la tienda cuando escuche un gran grito

-COMO QUE EL COCINERO NO VENDRA?!- era la voz de Honoka la cual se oia hasta la calle, supuse que este seria otro de los errores de la peli jengibre

Llegando frente al local solo abri la puerta haciendo sonar la campana que se encontraba en la puerta

-Un Cliente! Yuhiko tu encárgate de eso por el momento y yo ire a atender- se oia la voz de la ojiazul desde el interior de la casa

De prisa salio la chica que había venido a ver que tenia un rostro de sufrimiento para luego cambiarlo por una cortes sonrisa

-Bienvenida a la tienda Homura, en que puedo ayudarle?-

-Veo que tienes problemas verdad?- Dije retirando las gafas de sol y quitándome la gorra

-Kira-san, Que gusto verte…..pero no puedo hablar en este momento- decia con una sonrisa apenada

-Eh? Por que?-

-Por que mi padre y mi madre salieron de la ciudad, ellos comúnmente se encargan de hacer los dulces pero como se presento esta situación contrataron un cocinero que ayudara por hoy- después de decir eso solo suspiro frustrada – Y al parecer se enfermo del estomago por lo que no podrá venir y mi hermana y yo nos tenemos que encargar de cocinar y de atender a la vez pero no podemos ya que es mucho trabajo-

-Ya veo- dije mientras me ponía la mano en la barbilla –Entonces que te parece si les ayudo? Se cocinar ya que vivo sola- al decir eso la chica solo mostro un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

\- ENSERIO HARIAS ESO?!- preguntaba con un tono de suplica

-Jejeje claro además no tengo planes hoy- La verdad solo quería pasar tiempo con aquella chica ya que era reconfortante

-YUKIHO!- grito al interior de la casa

Del interior de la casa salio una chica con cabello corto con una combinación de color castaño y pelirrojo - Que pasa Honok…- En el momento que me vio ella se quedo completamente Helada

-Que tal mi nombre es….-

-Kira Tsubasa- murmuro, supongo que ella si conoce quien soy

-un gusto- dije mientras sonreía

-Yuhiko ella es mi amiga y nos ayudara en la cocina, le dare su vestimenta, tu atiende la tienda y nosotros nos encargamos de los dulces- dijo la peli jengibre para luego tomarme del brazo y arrastrarme al interior de la casa

Una chica menor se quedo boquiabierta concentrada en el lugar por el que había entrado su hermana junto a una de las 3 mejores school idol

-Por que las torpes como mi hermana siempre tienen mas suerte- dijo deprimida mientras se ponía en su posición de trabajo con una actitud decaída

.

.

.

La vestimenta de la que hablaba mi amiga consistía en un delantal holgado y una pequeña tela para atarla a mi cabello, en si el mismo que ella usaba

-Muy bien, luego tienes que poner la harina para usarla como base- me explicaba la chica

\- Bien…pero donde esta la harina?- preguntaba mirando a todos lados sin encontrarla

\- Oh cierto déjame traerla- dijo la ojiazul mientras sacaba un saco de harina no muy grande de un estante de madera

Lo puso sobre la barra de cocina –Kira-san yo acabare la mezcla tu podrias abrir la harina?- preguntaba la chica

-Claro- y asi ella empezó a batir en un molde varios ingrediente mientras yo veía el saco de harina frente a mi " _Deberia usar unas tijera para abrirlo"_ al pensar aquello tome una tijeras que se encontraban en la barra para abrirla

Al cortar de golpe la bolsa una gran cortina de harina se levanto

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- de empezaba a reir Honoka mientras tenia lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos…

-De que te ries?- pregunte curiosa

-Tu…Tu Cara- decia entre risas

De inmediato vi la en la cuchara de metal para ver mi reflejo

Mi cara estaba completamente blanca por la harina que había salido del costal, dejándome palida

-JAJAJAJAJA- aun se oia la risa a mi lado

Eso me hizo sonrojarme de la vergueza formando una mueca algo rara en mi cara inflando mis mejillas como un niño, incluso diría que se podia ver mi sonrojo por encima de la harina

Lo siguiente que hice fue tomar un puño de harina en mis manos y lanzársela en la cara

Ella solo parapadeo varias veces después de eso -Por que hiciste eso?!.- me preguntaba mientras hacia un puchero

-solo crei que el blanco te quedaría mejor- le dije en tono burlon mientras sonreía con toda la culpa reflejada en dicha sonrisa

-Tu crees? Pues toma esto-

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba justo fuera de la tienda homura mientras Honoka se hallaba en la entrada

-Creo que gastamos mucha harina peleando no crees?- reia nerviosamente

-Supongo que si…..pero fue muy divertido- dije mientras le sonreía

\- si lo fue…..y mucho, supongo que debes de irte antes que oscurezca por completo no? Kira-san?-

-Dime Tsubasa,después de todo somos amigas verdad?- le dije sonriendo tiernamente a lo que ella solo se sonrojo

-C-Claro pero solo si tu me dices Honoka-dijo aun sonrojada y desviando la mirada

\- Por que no?...Nos vemos Honoka-chan- me despedi mientras me alejaba caminando por la calle poniéndome de nuevo mis lentes de sol y mi gorra

" _Quiero saber mas de ella…..Quiero estar mas con ella"_

.

.

.

 **Ruinhero** : el viejo y confiable Pan XD de igual forma el Tsunahono es el que mas me gusta despues del RinPana

 **FIRESTORM (No creas que escribire todo el nombre :v):** El Harem de Honoka no tiene limites, todos son aceptados y quedan bien...Excepto Rin y Hanayo a esa dejelas en paz XDXDXD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo nwn/ nuevo cap el sabado...creo :u**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ese momento donde te cambias el nombre por seguridad :vvv**

.

Capitulo 3

 _"Tu puedes ser grande!"_

Mi celular estaba vibrando mientras lo tenia al lado de mi, estaba cenando por fin después de un largo dia de entrenamiento

Lo tome en mis manos para observar con detenimiento el por que vibraba

 **Llamada entrante**

 **(Honoka-chan)**

Instintivamente forme una gran sonrisa pues me daba gusto el hablar con esa torpe chica, era alegre y al mismo tiempo me hacia sentir una gran calidez dentro

Me dispuse a contestar por lo que tome el celular

-Hola?-

~Tsubasa-chan, Lo logramos!, tenemos un lugar para presentarnos en el festival de la escuela~ hablaba de forma muy energética y alegre la chica

Solo pude sentir gran emoción por dentro, lo lograrían….. Serian unas rivales formidables pero mas que eso sentía felicidad por verla tan feliz

-Eso es genial Honoka-chan, seguro lo harán bien-

~si pero…esto…..quisiera pedirte un favor~ decia nerviosa

Un favor? Que tipo de favor le podría hacer para ayudarlas en esos momentos

-En que te puedo ayudar?-

~Q-quisiera que fueras a vernos ese dia…..se que eres la líder de A-Rise y debes de tener muchas cosas que hacer pero me sentiría mas comoda si pudieras…..~

-Ire- dije de forma determinada sin dudar un momento, en realidad desde un principio pensaba ir a verlas

~En serio?!~ preguntaba con un tono esperanzador y sorprendido ~segura que no tienes problemas con ir? No interrumpo nada?~

-Claro que no, además no me lo perdería- dije mientras que podría jurar que la veía sonreir solo por medio de su voz

~Es en una semana en el festival de la escuela~

-Claro-

~Ah y Tsubasa-chan~

-Que pasa?- dije con tono dudoso

~Muchas gracias~

.

.

.

El dia de su presentación había llegado, sere honesta la verdad esto me costo mucho tuve que escapar de Erena y anju por lo menos unas 7 calles mientras entrenábamos entre comillas, además de que me perdería una entrevista que mis compañeras y yo habíamos planeado un mes atras…..pero la verdad no me arrepentia de nada

Estaba caminando justo en la entrada de otonokizaka, para ser un festival debo decir que había muy poca gente comparado con la que tenemos en UTX, pero supongo que esa es la razón por la cual se convirtieron en idols verdad?

Llevaba una peluca rubia y unos lentes de sol además que me había asegurado de cambiarme mi ropa de practica, ahora vestia unos jeans ajustados y una blusa color blanca

-Disculpa, le gustaría unirse al club de atletismo?- hablaba una chica la cual se acercaba con una hoja en la mano

-Lo siento pero solo vengo a ver la escuela- le dije para librarme rápidamente de ella, después de decir eso me aleje rápidamente de la multitud que querían reclutar estudiantes para sus clubs

Mire mi reloj de mi brazo derecho para ver la hora, " _Falta aun una hora…..no quiero molestarlas antes de su presentación asi que ire a ver por ahí"_

Empece a caminar a los alrededores de la escuela, veía todas y cada una de sus instalaciones

-Es una escuela muy normal…..- no es que tenga algo en contra pero no entiendo por que querrian salvar una escuela que no tiene absolutamente nada de especial, podrían ir a mejores escuelas, es mas ellas podrían ir a UTX…. Seria fácil que entraran aquellas 3 chicas si les daba una mano, además no es tan caro como dicen los rumores….Seria genial que Honoka fuera a UTX verdad?

-Estas perdida?- se oyo una voz atrás de mi

Al voltearme encontre a un chica pelimorada mas alta que yo y con una gran delantera…Al ver eso solo baje la mirada para ver mi pecho " _Maldito ADN"_

-No, solo veo la escuela, me daba curiosidad como era- respondia saliendo de mis pensamientos y quedando frente a la chica, había quedado justo atrás de la escuela frente a la cancha de soccer.

-Ya veo, asi que te interesa transferirte a Otonokizaka?- pregunto inclinándose un poco y poniendo sus manos tras su espalda

-No, no es por ofender pero…..no veo nada que valga la pena aquí…- dije mientras llevaba mi mirada a la cancha de soccer….como dije es común y corriente, sin nada especial

Ella solo sonrio cálidamente mientras soltaba una pequeña risa –Sabes no siempre lo material es lo que importa…a veces lo especial se encuentra en otros lugares-

-A que te refieres?- pregunte dudosa y confundida… querían salvar la escuela no? entonces por que lo especial no debería estar en la misma escuela?

La pelimorada miro su reloj mientras que su expresión cambio un poco por una mas seria –Lo siento pero no puedo contestarte eso en este momento, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos- dijo para luego salir corriendo muy apurada

La verdad no se ni que aporto esta platica…aunque aun me rondaban aquellas palabras por la mente, mire mi reloj para encontrar….DEMONIOS EL ESPECTACULO ESTA APUNTO COMENZAR

Corri a toda velocidad pero me di cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle

-Donde esta el auditorio?- susurre para mi misma, Enserio? Me quejo de lo despistada que es la peli jengibre y me pasa esto?

Despues de seguir corriendo a lugares al azar me di por vencida y decidi preguntarle a la primera persona que viera

-Disculpa- dije mientras paraba de correr a las espaldas de una rubia la cual se giro de inmediato –Sabes donde queda el auditorio?-

-Si, esta adentro de la escuela la tercera puerta del pasillo izquierdo- dijo seriamente, esa chica me da la sensación de que desprende un aura de depresión contra algo

-G-gracias- respondi para salir de inmediato corriendo hacia el lugar, si no me equivocaba en espectáculo apenas estaba empezando… me pregunto si encontrare algún asiento

Se oian aplausos, aquellas tres chicas estaban bailando como si su vida dependiera de ello, la música era hermosa, todas las personas disfrutaban de aquel espectáculo…..Eso me gustaría decir pero lo que vi era completamente contrario a lo que había imaginado

El auditorio estaba completamente desierto mientras que las tres chicas estaban paradas en el escenario con la mirada perdida llena de tristeza y apunto de romper en llanto…Nadie había asistido

Me destrozo el alma en mil pedazos el ver la situación en la que se encontraban, apreté la mandibula y apreté mis puños con gran fuerza que en otra ocasión hubiera dolido como el infierno…Se habían esforzado tanto…habían practicado tanto….Y TODO PARA ESTO?!

-Eh? Y el concierto?- una castaña de lentes entro muy ruidosamente por la puerta del lado contrario al que yo estaba mientras jadeaba por falta de aliento

Las tres chicas al igual que yo centramos la mirada en aquella castaña.

Alguien había venido….Alguien había venido…. Enserio sentía una gran felicidad en ese momento, a esto se referia aquella chica no? "Sabes no siempre lo material es lo que importa…a veces lo especial se encuentra en otros lugares"

El verdadero valor de este lugar se encontraba no en la escuela…si no en sus personas

-HONOKA, USTEDES PUEDEN!- grite mientras me quitaba la peluca y retiraba los lentes para dejar mi cabellera castaña y mis ojos esmeralda a la vista

De inmediato la peli jengibre dirigio su mirada hacia mi

-Tsubasa-chan….- movio sus labios en un susurro para ella misma

-TIENEN PUBLICO AL CUAL DESLUMBRAR!- volvi a gritar para luego darle una mirada confiada y una sonrisa alentadora

La peli jengibre mantuvo su mirada en mi por unos segundos …... Luego se llevo el brazo a los ojos para limpiarse las lagrimas y de inmediato poner una gran sonrisa

-Umi-chan,Kotori-chan- la chica miro a ambas las cuales asintieron de inmediato –Hagamoslo!-

Y asi fue como empezó aquella canción tan hermosa, mientras las veía en el escenario brillando con todo su esplendor, eran simplemente fabulosas, me veía como una simple novata ante la dedicación y entusiasmo que tenian

I say...

Hey, hey, hey, start dash

Hey, hey, hey, start dash

Ubuge no kotoritachi mo

Itsuka sora ni habataku

Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu

Justo en esa parte de la canción una nueva chica entro por la puerta, una chica de pelo corto peli naranja, de inmediato ella quedo atrapada en medio del gran espectáculo mientras solo veía con admiración las chicas…..tambien podría jurar que vi una cabellera pelinegra con 2 coletas entre los asientos pero no tenia ni la mas minima pisca de interés en otra cosa que no fueran las chicas….esa chica oji azul era lo único que me importaba en este momento

.

.

.

.

-FUE GENIAL HONOKA!- decia Tsubasa de manera entusiasta mientras nos encontrábamos en la habitacion que usaron antes del espectáculo

-N-no creo que fuera tan b-bueno- respondia nerviosa mientras levantaba las palmas de mi mano en señal de calma, aunque no lo pareciera la castaña podia ser muy entusiasta

Ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras se calmaba un poco –Enserio, fue genial- dijo mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza y me dedicaba una calida sonrisa, ante tal acto lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme mientras me hundia en mis hombros levemente desviando la mirada.

Por fin salieron del vestidor Umi-chan y Kotori-chan que ahora vestían sus uniformes normales como de costumbre

-Ustedes también se lucieron Sonoda-san, Minami-san- les dijo la castaña

-G-Gracias pero nos falta mucho- respondio la peligris mientras daba una pequeña risa nerviosa

-Ademas tu y tus amigas están a un nivel completamente diferente, este solo fue show de novatas- ahora hablaba la arquera mientras tenia un semblante decaído

-Bueno puede ser cierto, pero no quiere decir que no tengan el potencial para llegar a superarnos-

-mmmmmm por cierto alguien sabe quienes eran las chicas que llegaron a nuestra presentación?- ahora cuestionaba la peligris dejando de lado el tema anterior

-Ahora que lo dices no lo se- respondio la peli azul mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla

-Yo las he visto ocasionalmente, son de primer año, Van junto con Maki-chan- dije alzando la mano como si el profesor lo hubiera pedido

-Maki-chan?- dijo la castaña con un tono que parecía fastidiado –Quien es "Maki-chan"?- ahora con una mirada asesina

-Es una chica de primer año que nos ayudo con la canción- respondio la peligris que lograba calmar a la castaña eliminando todo rastro de aquella aura

-Debe de ser muy talentosa si logro hacer esa melodía-

-Lo es, es mas quiero que se una a nosotras-

-Por lo que veo aquellas 2 chicas también podrían ser buenas cadidatas, la castaña parecía tener la ambicion y la peli naranja es muy linda, podría ser una buena idol-

Por alguna razón que Tsubasa dijera que otra chica era linda me fastidio bastante, diría que demasiado

-Honoka estas bien?-

-Si, por que lo dices Umi-chan?- respondi con los brazos cruzados y una mirada molesta

-Porque estas soltando una gran aura asesina-

Mire hacia arriba para ver cierto humo negro que salía de mi –Oh, eso ahora lo arreglo- después de decir eso el humo desaparecio sin dejar rastro –Ves?-

-No creo que eso sea muy sano que digamos pero bien-

.

.

.

.

Estaba recostada en mi cama con mi brazo sobre mi frente, el dia fue muy fuerte hubo demasiadas emociones, muchas malas pero otras también eran muy buenas…

-Nadie fue a vernos eh?- decia aquello en un susurro mientras formaba una sonrisa y caian algunas lagrimas de mis ojos

Fue muy deprimente el ver el escenario vacio, nos esforzamos mucho y aun asi no lo logramos, aunque de igual manera no es como si lo fueramos a lograr solo al empezar

De pronto mi celular sono inundando todo el silencio de mi habitación, de inmediato me levante para ver que era, el celular se encontraba en mi escritorio por lo que lo tome y vi su contenido

 **Mensaje**

 **De: Tsubasa-chan**

 **Hola, supongo que es un poco tarde, pero solo quería decirte por milésima vez que fue un espectáculo impresionante….**

 **pero mas que nada quería desearte las buenas noches :D**

 **Espero que sueñes con ese gran pan que me contaste el otro dia**

 **Bueno me voy, no me puedo ocultar por siempre en el closet mientras Erena destroza mi apartamento buscándome O.o**

 **PD: esto de seguro dolerá :,c**

Ante el mensaje solo pude sentir calidez en mi interior….y un poco de preocupación, pero de la buena, en fin solo devolví el saludo para volver a acostarme pero ahora con una gran sonrisa sincera

" _Muchas Gracias Tsubasa"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alex Pendragon:** Que bien que te este gustando, pero no tengo la intencion de hacerle un Harem a Honoka...No en esta historia por lo menos XD

 **AaronVS3:** Yo la cabo por ti nwn/

 **.Bien y aquí el capitulo de hoy, quería hacerles una pregunta, quisieran un poco de drama en la historia o quieren que la deje como comedia pura? (este no fue comedia ya que era necesario nwn)**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

 _"Es hora de entrenar"_

El dia de ayer fue completamente genial habíamos conseguido a mas miembros para nuestro grupo, Rin Hoshizora, una chica de cabello corto, delgada y atlética además de que tenia una actitud muy divertida y animada con un complejo de gato, Hanayo una castaña muy timida pero con una gran aspiración, Por ultimo teníamos a Maki la cual era nuestra compositora pero por situaciones con las otras 2 chicas había terminado uniéndose a nosotras, estaba muy feliz, teníamos mas integrantes y a la vez futuras amigas ademas ahora podíamos pedir oficialmente ser un club de la escuela.

-Entonces que haremos ahora?- preguntaba la pelirroja mientras la pequeña neko a su lado daba un gran sorbo a su bebida

-Supongo que debemos idear la próxima canción- respondi mientras comia una papa frita…es mi imaginación o cada vez son menos?

-S-si, pero como serán las coreografías y las letras?-

-Descuida Hanayo, Yo me encargo de las letras de las canciones asi que no debería haber problema alguno- decia la peli azul a mi lado

-Yo quiero bailar Nya~- comentaba la pelinaranja con total indiferencia de las demás

-Rin-chan, eso lo practicaremos en las tardes después de clases- le respondia la peli gris

-Nya- dijo decaída mientras se recargaba sobre la mesa

-Rin-chan no deberías de estar tan ansiosa, apenas hace unos días nos unimos- decia la castaña mientras le ponía la mano sobre el pelo

La escena era muy divertida, las pequeñas eran divertidas y por otro lado la pelirroja se irritaba al verlas de esa forma, era divertido….. Bien seguire comiendo de mis papas fri….

-NO HAY?- pregunte mientras veía la caja vacia

-Que pasa Honoka-chan?- decia la peligris mientras me miraba preocupada por mi reacción

-ALGUIEN SE COMIO MIS PAPAS FRITAS-

-O tal vez te las comiste demasiado rápido…..a este paso deberas de hacer dieta de nuevo- dijo la peli azul mientras me miraba de una manera completamente seria

-Bien Bien…..me conformare con mi hamburguesa- dije para luego mirar a la mesa y ver una mano desde la mesa de al lado que estaba sobre mi comida… de inmediato la mano se empezó a retirar lentamente mientras todas las presentes las veíamos

-Mira mama caca- decia un niño que señalaba a la pelinegra de la mesa de donde provenia esa mano

De inmediato me levante y fui a confrontar a aquella persona, que se meta con mi persona pero nadie toca mi comida….TIENE SUERTE QUE NO FUERA PAN POR QUE SI NO LA MATO

-Oye!- dije a la chica que se intentaba escabullir –Regresame mi comida-

-Si claro ten- dijo mientras abria la boca en señal de que las buscara, eso me molesto mucho por lo que tome sus mejillas y las empece a estirar

-Comprame otras!-

Ella se zafo del agarre para luego solo alejarse mientras gritaba a todo pulmón "Les dije que se desintegraran"

-Esa era la chica de la otra ocasión?- preguntaba una de mis amigas

No me importa pero la próxima vez que se meta con mi comida le lanzare los panes caducados de mi tienda…enserio esas cosas son mas duras que las piedras

-No lo se….Pero me debe unas papas!-

.

.

.

-Vamos o ya se cansaron?- decia mientras corria delante de mis compañeras que iban a un paso mas lento que el mio

-Oye Tsu-chan esta muy animada hoy no crees?- comentaba la chica de pelo anaranjado mientras corria al lado de la de pelo morado

-desde que fue a la presentación de su amiga a estado muy animada- decia con una sonrisa fastidiada –Inclusive no se a quejado de mis rutinas y las a hecho al pie de la letra…. En este estado es muy fácil manejarla- comentaba con ironia

\- Entonces tu compras la casa y yo las croquetas?-

-OIGAN NO SOY UNA MASCOTA SABEN?!- respondia molesta con una vena en la frente mientras aun corria

\- Jejeje los sentimos Tsu-chan pero has estado muy animada- decia con una risa nerviosa anju

Como no estar feliz? A pesar de que el espectáculo había carecido de personas, había sido maravilloso, cada mensaje que recibia de Honoka me hacia alegrarme mas, estaba feliz, incluso consiguió mas miembros, la chica pelinaranja y la cataña además de esa tal Maki que solo se unio de paso por actos de las 2 anteriores, pero había una pelinegra que las había estado molestando, le iba a lanzar panes caducados…Honoka dijo que son buenas armas inclusive mejor que las balas…..diria que exagera pero enserio no pude romperlo ni con un martillo

-Chicas, les parecería si cambiamos un poco de rumbo esta vez?-

-Eh? Para que?- preguntaba la peli morada

-Quiero pasar a Otonokizaka, quiero ver a µ's-

-Parece que es tal Kousaka es mucho de tu agrado no?-

-Si, es muy divertida además de que me agrada su determinación…..Y es un poco torpe pero ñe- decia formando una sonrisa

-Yo no tengo problema Ere-chan, de igual manera ya casi acabamos la rutina, por que no ir a echar un vistazo a la competencia?-

-Hey! No iremos a espiar a la competencia…solo iremos a saludar-

-Competencia? Enserio crees que aquellas chicas lleguen tan alto para aunque sea estar a nuestra sombra?- dijo erena en un tono un poco fastidiado

Me detuve en seco con la mirada baja mientras que a mis espaldas ellas hicieron lo mismo

-No, la verdad no creo que lleguen a nuestra sombra-

-Entonces cual es el punt…-

-Creo que nos superaran, aunque evidentemente no dejaremos que pase- dije con una sonrisa

Ella solo me dio una mirada cansada –Para ser tan enana tienes grandes esperanzas eh?-

\- Eren-chan no seas mala-

-Gracias anj…-

-Sus esperanzas son tan grandes como su frente- respondia mientras rompia en carcajadas la peli morada y la peli naranja

Yo solo estaba en mi lugar haciendo con una sonrisa fastidiada y por lo menos 5 venas de enojo resaltando por toda mi cara

-Sere mas alta! Ya lo verán- dije mientras hacia un puchero

-Claro y eso pasara cuando los animales sean humanos-

-Tch, necesito nuevas amigas….-

Y asi fue como aquellas burlas cesaron para seguir con nuestra rutina diaria, aunque tenemos un problema….

-KIRA-SAN ESTE ES SU HIJO- -KIRA-SAN ES ENSERIO QUE SI TOCO SU FRENTE TENDRE SUERTE TODA LA VIDA?!- -KIRA-SAN ME PRESTARIA DINERO?-

De nuevo enserio?

-Por que tu frente es un iman de fans?- preguntaba erena que corria a mi lado a toda velocidad

-AHORA YO TENGO LA CULPA?-

-C-chicas espérenme- decia la peli naranja que parecía quedarse sin aliento mientras las personas nos perseguían, la iban a alcanzar

-Lo sentimos anju- dijo la peli morada mientras aceleraba el paso

-Nunca te olvidaremos- comente para al igual aumentar la velocidad mientras anju había sido alcanzada por la multitud de fans, pobre anju…Pero hey! Era ella o yo

.

.

.

.

-S-son unas…- decia anju mientras caia al suelo

Por nuestra parte la pelimorada y yo teníamos puesto un sombrero mexicano y unas gafas de sol con una nariz de payaso mientras comíamos un helado en una banca del parque

-No era personal- le dije mientras le daba otro bocado a mi helado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-Ademas eso implica que deberas correr mas- decia mientras tenia la misma tranquilidad que yo la peli morada

-Por que me pasa esto a mi?- decia llorando deprimida la peli naranja

-Por lenta- -Por insultar mi frente- respondíamos en unisonido

-Por cierto anju, tenemos algo para ti- decia mientras buscaba en su bolsillo

La peli morada le puso un sombrero ruso además de un tapabocas

-No quedaban sombreros mexicanos, asi que извините ( lo siento)- decia la pelimorada para de nuevo darle una mordida a su helado

-Se llama Karma anju, te lo presento- le dije mientras formaba una sonrisa burlona

-Muah- seguía llorando la pequeña peli naranja tirada en el suelo con aquel sombrero horrible pero no es como si importara o si….. la venganza es dulce

Después de un largo rato peleando y regañando a anju mientras esta se quejaba decidimos seguir a nuestro destino, la preparatoria exclusiva para chicas Otonokizaka

-Muy bien llegamos!- dije con un tono de emoción en mi voz

-Bien ahora a donde vamos?-

-…..-

-Sabes donde practican...verdad Tsubasa?-

Empece a reir mientras me rascaba la parte trasera de mi cabeza –Sobre eso-

-Es enserio?-

.

.

.

-aquí no es- decia mientras asomaba mi cabeza por la puerta del auditorio

.

.

-Ni aquí- ahora en el patio

.

.

-Tampoco aquí-

-Me podrias decir por que buscamos en los baños Tsubasa?-

-Oye si conocieras a Honoka sabrias que no es tan descabellado-

.

.

-Menos aquí- decia mientras revisaba la ultima aula vacia

-Como es posible que esto pase?-

-Tal vez ya se fueron- decia la peli naranja intentando calmar a erena

Estabamos en uno de los pasillos, nos habíamos quedado sin opciones, enserio que me irritaba no poderlas encontrar, era una escuela de 3 pisos… como es posible no encontrarlas?

-HEY LA CHICA CON SINDROME DE GATO EN ESTE ANIME SOY YO!- decia gritando una pelinaranja que iba corriendo atrás de una pelinegra por el pasillo del fondo

-Esa chica….. Es Rin Hoshizora, es cierto Honoka me dijo que la recluto-

-Oye Tsubasa que es eso de chica con síndrome de gat…-

-A quien le importa? Vamos!- Dije mientras corria atrás de las chicas que habían pasado enfrente hace unos momentos

Al llegar encontre a 6 chicas que intentaban abrir una puerta entre ellas, conocía a 5 de ellas, la peli azul eren…digo Umi, la peli gris Kotori, La chica pelinaranja Rin Hoshizora, la chica de pelo Castaño y anteojos Hanayo koizumi y por ultimo aquella chica que había buscado por los últimos 20 minutos, la amante del pan… asi y un tomate

-Honoka-chan- dije llamando su atención y la de las demás chicas

-Oh Tsubasa-chan!- decia mientras dejaba la puerta para abrazarme, podría jurar que mi cara estaba de un rojo como el tomate que se encontraba a unos metros de mi

-Estas peleando con la puert…-

-KIRA TSUBASA!- gritaba la castaña mientras meobservaba fijamente

-Que tal?- dije mientras me separaba de Honoka para saludar a aquella chica castaña

-SOY UNA GRAN ADMIRADORA SUYA!-

-Jejeje gracias, aunque nuestros fans son lo mejor para nosotros-

-Dile eso a mi rodilla Nya~!- decia con un tono de enojo Rin

-Eh? De que hablas?- dije haciendo un ceño fruncido por el comentario

-ENSERIO?! Ve al primer capitulo y recuerda!-

 **-Quien nya?- comento su compañera una chica pelinaranja con rasgos muy parecidos a los de un gato**

 **Esas chicas me habían descubierto y al mismo tiempo les habían dado la señal a la gente para que empezara a acercarse, bien me rindo hare lo que cualquier buena idol haría en estos momentos…..CORRER!**

 **Les tome mucha ventaja a la gente pero debo admitirlo la chica pelinaranja era rápida tuve que tirar una cajas en medio del camino mientras corria para atrasarla lo suficiente para perderla**

-Oh eso-

-Me tropecé y me torci el tobillo- decia con una mirada de enojo la peli naranja

-Tipico de Tsu-chan-

-Tsubasa siempre causas problemas verdad?

-L-lo siento-

-Pero mas importante que eso, suelta a Kayocchin- dijo mientras la castaña aun estrechaba mi mano, por lo que la solte de inmediato

-Rin-chan no seas celosa- decia como reprimenta la castaña

-Hump- sin previo aviso la castaña tomo a la pelinaranja de la barbilla y la atrajo a ella para besarla…ESPERA SE ESTABAN BESANDO?! 2 CHICAS SE ESTABAN BESANDO?!

-DIJERON TSUBASA?- abrió la puerta una pelinegra para quedársenos viendo

.

.

.

-Oye tsubasa- decia por lo bajo erena

-Que pasa Erena?-

-Me podrias decir como terminamos asi?

-mmmmmm supongo que Honoka me convencio-

-MUY BIEN EMPECEMOS CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO!- decia la pelinegra mientras les daba una señal –REPITAN DESPUES DE MI-

-Nico Nico Ni- decia la pequeña con coletas mientras hacia una pose con sus dos manos y sonreía ampliamente

"Enserio haremos esto?"

-Se ve muy divertido- dijo la peli jengibre a mi lado

Solo levante los hombros en señal de "Que puede pasar"

-Nico Nico Ni- grite mientras hice la misma pose que la chica

" _Esto es muy divertido"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Me hicieron enojar, y cuando me hacen enojar me pongo mas sarcástico de lo usual XD_**

 ** _Ahora espero les guste, y me voy que me faltan 2 fics_**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

" _Una salida de amigas"_

-Enserio me haras pagar por esto?- preguntaba con un tono decaído y decepcionado por la actitud de mi amiga

-Si, tu apostaste y me debes esto- respondia la chica mientras le daba otro bocado al gran helado que yo le habia comprado por dicha apuesta

-Puedes quedarte con el helado pero no se como adivinaste que eso pasaría- respondia de nuevo ahora apoyando mi rostro contra mi puño de manera desinteresada

-Porfavor, que una Rubia se niegue a la crecion de un club de idols, enserio creías que lo decia por que si? Ella se quería unir- hablaba como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla en este mundo

-Si, Si, entiendo eso pero no crees que es un poco…-

-Odioso?- preguntaba ella con su mirada en el helado

-Si, un poco, es que….- intentaba formar la oración pero de nuevo la chica la termino por mi

-Por que molestaba a Kousaka para luego unirse a ella?- preguntaba con una sonrisa calculadora mientras yo solo evitaba su mirada pues sentía que era demasiado obvia con lo que sentía

De pronto una chica de cabellera pelimorada se acerco a nosotras mientras traía una bandeja de comida como debería ser, pero que por desgracia yo no tenia el lujo de tener

-Hola Erena- dije mientras le dirigía la mirada pero aun con el rostro apoyado contra mi mano

La chica vio detenidamente la mesa el como anju comia el helado mas costoso de todo el menú de la cafetería y el como yo estaba sentada sin comer nada solo al lado de la pelinaranja

-Te gano la apuesta?- pregunto mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona –Tal vez debi aver participado, Tsubasa es tan tonta que no nota hasta lo que es obvio-

-Yo como iba a saber que la presidenta que les hacia la vida imposible terminaría uniéndose al club?!- Hace unos días Honoka me habia hablado mientras estaba enojada pues una rubia llamada Eli les estaba haciendo la vida añicos en respecto a formar su club, Erena y Anju estuvieron presentes mientras yo me encontraba en la llamada, cuando colgué ellas solo soltaron como opinion que la rusa quería entrar con Honoka a ser una school idol, como era de suponerse yo dije que no era posible ya que estaba casi segura que odiaba a las idols por lo que la peli naranja aprovechando mi punto de opinión quiso apostar… y una cosa llevo a la otra asi que me quede sin almuerzo

-Solo me molesta esa tal Eli, me molesta que tratara asi a Honoka- decia mientras me saltaba una pequeña vena de enojo en la frente

-Calmate Tsu-chan, por que no lo hablas con Kousaka? Tal vez si llegas a conocer la opinión de la chica sabras el por que la incluyo- respondio de nuevo para dar otra cucharada a su helado

-Es una gran idea, podría reunirme con ella y hablar del tema, de igual manera mañana es sábado, podríamos salir al cine o algún centro comercial- respondia emocionándome por la idea de ver a la peli jengibre era increíble el como me podia poner cuando se trataba de ella

De inmediato Sali corriendo de la cafetería para poder llamar a la chica pues se suponía que debía estar en su descanso y quería aprovechar pues quien sabe si haría planes para el fin de semana o algo

Las chicas con las que estaba mejor dicho mis amigas se quedaron viendo el camino que segui para salir de la cafetería para luego mirarse entre ellas

-solo le dijiste que hablara con ella o no? preguntaba erena un tanto desconcertada pues su amiga de solo hablar estaba planeando una salida con la peli jengibre

-Dejala Erena-chan solo es una pequeña enamorada- respondia con simpleza levantando los hombros en señal de que era algo sin importancia o algo de lo mas normal

-si pero ella ni siquiera se a dado cuenta- respondia haciendo una mueca de frustración pues la castaña podia ser muy pero muy despistada casi al punto de compararse con la peli jengibre

-Bueno eso es cierto… pero mira el lado positivo de esto-

-Cual?- de inmediato al terminar esa frase anju se puso de pie para ahora sentarse al lado de la peli morada

-De que ahora tenemos por fin un tiempo a solas como N-O-V-I….-

-Ya volvi chicas- hablaba en tono calmado mientras me acercaba para ver a la peli naranja en el suelo con lo que parecía un golpe en la cabeza y a mi compañera peli morada con un gran sonrojo y a la vez muchas venas de enojo reflejadas en su frente

-Me perdi de algo importante?-

-De absolutamente nada- respondio de inmediato sin pensarlo un poco

.

.

.

.

Estaba en la entrada del centro comercial con una película color castaña mas oscura de lo que es mi pelo por lo que no corria riesgos a la vez que me habia puesto unos pupilentes los cuales no dejaban ver mis ojos color esmeralda si no unos ojos color amarillo

Traia puesta una bermuda de mezclilla y una blusa color vino sin mangas

Ya habia esperado 10 minutos pero también se debía a que yo habia llegado con media hora de anticipación, por alguna razon la idea de hacerla esperar era algo cruel, por lo que decidi arreglarme y venir lo antes posible aunque sabia que ella no llegaría tempra…

-Tsubasa-chan?- pregunto una chica ladeando la cabeza –esta traia una falda color verde con una blusa blanca

-Honoka? – preguntaba algo confundida pues aun faltaban veinte minutos para la hora acordada –Que haces aquí tan temprano?-

La chica solo se sonrojo levemente mientras reia –Lo que pasa es que no crei que fuera de buena educación dejando a mi senpai esperando-

-Senpai? Crei que habíamos dejado eso atrás- respondia mientras daba una sonrisa que ella correspondio

-Bueno Tsu-chana donde vamos?-pregunto muy alegre mientras empezaba a mirar a su alrededor

-Como me acabas de decir?- le pregunte mientras arqueaba una ceja y la veía directamente

-Te dije Tsu-chan, es el abreviado de Tsubasa- respondia mientras movia el dedo índice como si me hubiera enseñando algo que no supiera lo cual era algo divertido

-Si, si, ya entendí Honky-

Ella se me quedo viendo fijamente unos momentos para luego empezar a saltar

-Tendremos apodos como Hanayo y Eli?- preguntaba mientras saltaba emocionada con estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos,, yo no sabia que hacer o decir, lo dije solo para molestarla un poco pero era tan densa que ni siquiera eso podia reconocer

-E-em si quieres?- dije aunque mas que una afirmación parecía una pregunta pues no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que hacer

-SI!- grito emocionada-Por fin una amiga con la que puedo tener un apodo, Umi-chan siempre es tan estricta que nunca quiso y Kotori no se pudo acostumbrar- decia con aire de decepcion pero a la vez animado

-Jejeje, pero también se debe a que te animas mucho no lo crees?- preguntaba un poco divertida por las reacciones de la chica pues ella seguía en su mundo mientras yo se lo permitiera –tu madre debe de estar un poco estresada de tanta energía o no?

-Eh? De que hablas? Mi madre dice que soy mucho mas tranquila ella- respondia con una mirada de inocencia pura

-…..-

-Tsu-chan?-

ME ACABAN DE EXPLOTAR 3 NEURONAS…..

-Bueno aunque ella dice que también era mas lista que ella- respondia de nuevo con esa mirada

QUE SEAN 4 NEURONAS!

-B-Bueno eres una chica unica en tu clase- dije intentando salir de ese incomodo momento lo raro es que ella no respondio a eso

Al mirarla la vi con la mirada baja y sonrojada… pero por que?

-C-crees que soy… Unica?- creo que ahora agradezco que mi frente sea grande pues mi mente me estaba dando tantos golpes como fueran posibles contar

Que debería decirle? Le dije que era una chica única, eso debe ser un poco incomodo viniendo de otra chica… aunque ella esta en una academia donde solo hay mujeres por lo que las relaciones de ese tipo sueles ser muy normales

-C-claro que lo eres- respondi sin mas para sentir un sonrojo en mi rostro mientras apartaba la vista de la chica

Es cierto que estábamos en la entrada de un centro comercial pero por alguna razon se sentía como si solo estuviéramos la chica y yo sin nadie mas o sin algo que nos interrumpiera

-D-deberiamos entras ya no crees Tsu-chan?- hablo nerviosamente mi acompañante mientras señalaba adentro del centro comercial

-creo que seria lo mejor- y asi sin mas la chica me tomo de la mano y me empezó a arrastrar adentro del centro comercial

La primera parada fue a una tienda de ropa donde la chica me hizo probarme unos vestidos bastantes lindos, no solia venir a comprar ropa, yo no tenia mucho gusto para ese tipo de cosas, los vestuarios tan lindos y llamativos que siempre me ponía en el escenario eran por parte de anju pero de ahí en fuera se podría decir que no tenia mucha experiencia en las compras….

-Mmmm este es lindo?- se preguntaba a si misma la chica mientras miraba fijamente un vestido y yo la veía con un poco de gracia, aunque nuestras actitudes principales fueran un tanto diferente nos parecíamos mas de lo que creíamos

-Señorita esa es la cortina- respondia una mujer que solo tenia una cara estupefacta por el como la peli jengibre miraba la cortina como si fuera un vestido….. aunque no debería de hablar, yo también crei que era un vestido, tienen unas cortinas bastantes buenas jeje

.

.

-estas segura que quieres jugar a esto? Soy muy buena sabes?- hablaba orgullosa la chica mientras estábamos frente a un juego el cual tenia un asiento y un volante pues era un juego de carreras, después de que Honoka peleara con la encargada que quería probarse las cortinas vinimos a un arcade donde decidimos que pasaríamos el resto del dia pues ya habíamos comido un poco de sushi antes de llegar a este lugar

-Tu crees? Te podría apostar a que te gano- le respondi con una mirada retadora por lo que ella solo formo una sonrisa confiada

-Entonces juguemos- de nuevo hablaba pero ahora con animo mientras se sentaba de salto en una de las sillas

El juego empezó y aunque al principio era igualado, Honoka termino ganando por una amplia ventaja, al parecer la chica si sabia jugar bastante bien, nos levantamos para decidir a cual juego deberíamos ir para no aburrirnos pero una multitud empezó a pasar frente a nosotras todos dirigidos a un juego

-Ya vieron el nuevo juego de haya?- decia una chica emocionada que solo iba corriendo entre la multitud

-Si!, dicen que es un juego de baile extremadamente complicado pero lo que lo hace destacar es que solo tiene canciones de idols- respondia su amiga al lado para desvancerse de inmediato entre la multitud que estaba alrededor de dicho juego

Tenia ganas de cobrarle la revancha a la peli jengibre y que mejor forma que en un juego de baile, de igual forma tenia ganas de bailar un poco

-Oye Honky que te parece si jugamos haya?- le preguntaba mientras señalaba el juego y ella asentia rápidamente

-Si, soy buena bailando aunque quien sabe si le pueda ganar a la líder de A-rise- dijo en tono burlon y sarcástico

-Pues veremos que pasa- respondi con un tono jugueton

Tuvimos que esperar unos minutos en la fila para poder pasar y debía decirlo, este juego era tremendamente complicado, las coreografías eran exactamente similares a las que bailaban en las canciones originales y el lograrlas de una forma decente era complicada si no tenias conocimiento previo de la cancion

Al llegar Honky y yo subimos al escenario, ella se posiciono en su lado y por mi parte empezaba a ver las listas de canciones, mientras veíamos las canciones ella sin preguntarme presiono una, me sorprendio la cual habia elegido una con titulo "Private war" la ultima canción que A-rise habia llegado a sacar, la ultima canción que yo y mis amigas habíamos bailado, Honestamente me sentía mal, era injusto que jugaramos una coreografia que literalmente practicamos por semanas

La canción empezaba a sonar mientras que la chica y yo nos empezábamos a mover en sincronía, luego de eso se empezó a complicar cada vez mas como recordaba, yo no me equivocaba en ningún paso mientras que la chica…. ME SEGUIA EL RITMO?

La gente se veía asombrada y gritaba mientras nosotras seguíamos bailando y honestamente me sentía completamente impresionada, la chica aunque sus pasos no fueran tan buenos como los mios ya que el juego los marcaba con menor puntaje, pero de igual manera ella estaba improvisando y siguiendo el ritmo de una manera constante, la canción termino y yo tenia un puntaje de 100% mientras ella solo tenia uno de 86%

.

.

.

-Tsu-chan eres muy buena- se quejaba mientras hacia un puchero

-Es tu culpa, elegiste una canción que claramente perderías, si yo eligiera la suya probablemente yo habría perdido- decia con tono divertido mientras que la peli jengibre solo me miraba con algo de gracia y enojo

-Muy bien llegamos- le decia mientras estábamos frente a la casa de la chica, me habia ofrecido a acompañarla pues no quería que fuera por ahí sola en la noche

Ella se sonrojo levemente mientras me veía directamente a los ojos, para luego acercarse rápidamente y depositar un pequeño y corto beso en mi mejilla

 _-Muchas gracias Tsu-chan-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Perdonen si no subi el fin de semana pero enserio que tenia sueño y no me llegaba la inspiración…..**

 **Hasta el sábado nwn/**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

" _La panadera con el pan"_

-Que opinas de los vestuarios?- preguntaba la chica animadamente como las ultimas 20 veces en el ultimo minuto

-Si no me dejas pensar como se supone que lo voy a saber?!- dije molesta o mas bien fastidiada

La peli jengibre solo puso unos ojos llorosos mientras hacia un tipo de puchero muy pero muy infantil

-Tsu-chan eres mala..-

-No soy mala, solo que es creo que la milésima vez que me lo preguntas en los últimos 5 minutos, además de eso también tengo que soportar que Erena me este mandando mensaje cada 2 segundos para saber si no he roto mi dieta…. Como de costumbre- me quejaba pues desde que habia llegado mi amiga peli morada no habia dejado de mandarme mensajes o de llamarme lo cual por mi bien mental y físico los ignoraba

No tienen idea de que tan cruel puede llegar a ser Erena la ultima vez que casi rompo la dieta me obligo a comer solo apio por una semana… no es bonito es todo lo que puedo decir

-Honky no habias dicho que los vestuarios apenas son la base? No deberías terminarlos y luego pedirme una opinión?- le hablaba a lo que esta solo rio

-es que estaba aburrida en casa sola por lo que decidi invitarte…..- esto ultimo lo dijo con un notorio sonrojo que parecia haber remplazado al sol de tan intenso que era

-Estas bien Honky? Estas toda roja- después de decir esto me acerque a ella y puse mi mano en su frente, la peli jengibre casi en una milésima de segundo se puso roja y retrocedio varios pasos quedando sentada contra la pared con una expresión alertada

-Hola a todas Nya~- hablo una voz la cual irrumpia el lugar dejando ver a una chica peli naranja la cual solo habia abierto la puerta

-Oh….. Hola- salude casualmente mientras dejaba por completo lo que habia estado haciendo hace un momento

-Nya como estas Tsubasa-chan, no esperaba encontrarte aquí- comento esta con una sonrisa

Hace un tiempo que me llevaba bien con la mayoría de los integrantes de muse excepto con cierta pelinegra, no es por que me desagradara o algo si no que era mas difícil de tratar que las demás ya que siempre me alagaba o presumia viceversa, era divertida pero rara

La peli naranja no era una excepción, tenia una actitud positiva la cual llegaba a agradarme bastante

-Tsubasa-san?!- sono una voz atrás de la peli naranja que aun seguía posicionada en la puerta poco a poco se asomo una cabellera castaña la cual era perteneciente a la chica mas apasionada que haya visto en mi vida, nada menos que Hanayo Koizumi la cual era novia de la peli naranja, esto al principio fue algo difícil de dirgerir pero con el tiempo te das cuenta de que el amor se da de cualquier forma incluso si es por una peli jengibre adicta al pan…. Dije algo importante?... no, no creo

-Hola Hanayo- salude cortésmente aun sentada en la mesa de centro que se encontraba dentro de la habitación de la peli jengibre - no sabia que vendrían-

-Em si sobre eso, Umi-chan nos pidió que recogiéramos unos cuadernos que dejo aquí, y como Rin-chan y yo nos encontrábamos cerca vinimos por ellos- explico la castaña a lo que yo solo asentí

-Bueno pero no creen que exageraron un poco al venir aquí? Digo estaban haciendo algo importante o no?-

-Solo estábamos en una cita Nya~ y nos quedaba cerca por lo que no fue mucho problema además todavía queda medio dia por disfrutar- esto lo dijo mientras se abrazaba de la castaña

-Ya veo, es bueno, es sábado asi que deben aprovecharlo… en cambio yo apenas y tengo que hacer, de no ser por Honky estaría aburrida en mi departamento- comente mientras suspiraba cansadamente….. es horrible vivir sola

(Autor: Yo quiero vivir solo ;-;/)

-Por cierto que haces aquí Nya~…. Estan en una clase de cita?- pregunto inocentemente a lo que juraría que mi cara se puso roja

-NO ES ASI!- grito la peli jengibre que apenas y habia entrado a la conversación pero esta lanzándole una almohada a la peli naranja que la impacto de lleno y la hizo caer al suelo

-Nya!- esta se levanto de golpe del suelo con una mirada fastidiada –Por que fue eso?!-

-A Tsu-chan no le gustan las mujeres y si le gustaran no seria alguien como yo-

-…..-

-…..-

-….-

Esta se puso roja de golpe como si un tomate hubiera remplazado toda facción de su rostro, tenia una imagen divertida….. pero para mala suerte yo estaba en un estado similar o peor

-Nya….. no lo sabia lo siento jeje- reia inocentemente la peli naranja creyéndose de llena la excusa de la peli jengibre

-R-rin-chan no deberías ser tan indiscreta…- le susurro al oído a su novia –Y si no no habrá…..- lo ultimo se lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que la peli naranja se sonrojo de golpe

-LO SIENTO NYA!- dijo fuertemente mientras que nosotras la veíamos con confusión… cualquier cosa que le haya dicho la castaña sirve para contenerla

-C-Creo que es todo- decia la castaña mientras recogia los cuadernos que tenia encargada –L-Lamentamos la interrumpcion…. Hasta el lunes Honoka-chan-

Después de esa rara escena nos dejaron en un ambiente tenso, pues por alguna razon la peli jengibre ocultaba su mirada de mi con la cara completamente roja y no puedo decir que estoy mejor….. lo que dijo en verdad que me avergonzó

-O-Oye Tsu-chan...- fue la primera en hablar rompiendo por completo el silencio que antes habia en la habitación

-S-si?-

-P-puedo hacerte una pregunta?- comento… lo cual era algo tonto pues si lo piensas bien ya hizo una, pero esto esta atan tenso que no podría bromear

-C-claro- esto lo dije mientras tomaba el vaso que no tocaba desde hace minutos el cual se encontraba en la mesa frente a mi

Estaba sorbiendo un trago de este esperando a que la chica hablara

-S-si a ti te g-gustaran SUPONIENDO que te g-gustaran las chicas….. que opinas de mi?-

-PPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFF!- les habia comentado que habia tomado un sorbo de te? Pues ese mismo sorbo lo acabo de escupir de una manera que si fuera un deporte en estos momentos tendría una medalla olímpica

-Estas bien Tsu?!- pregunto alertada mientras me pasaba una servilleta

-C-Como que que opino de ti?!- pregunte nerviosa y con la cara mas roja que un tomate

 **En otro lado del mundo**

-ASHUU- estornudaba una chica de pelo rojizo mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo…- Alguien esta hablando mal de mi….. DEBE SER NICO-CHAN… ESA ENANA!-

 **Volviendo al frente de la situación (frente… eh eh….. ok ya dejo los chistes con la pobre Tsu xD)**

-s-si….. ya sabes, me da curiosidad lo que opina una chica…. NO ES QUE ME GUSTEN NI NADA POR EL ESTILO!- creo que en cierto modo hoy es la vez que veo a Honoka tan alterada… y eso que ella suele ser muy relajada

-P-Pues yo creo que tu eres muy….-

-HONOKA, TSUBASA LA COMIDA ESTA SERVIDA- se escuchaba una voz desde lo mas profundo del primer piso, probablemente la cocina

.

.

.

.

.

-Y asi fue como tuvo el brazo enyesado por una semana después de caer de aquel árbol con Umi-chan y Kotori-chan jajaja- finalizaba su madre su anécdota tan divertida de la niñes de su hija y mi amiga

-Jajajajaja- solo pude reir ante tal anécdota de la infancia de mi amiga…..era tan….. Honoka?

-MAMA! No le cuentes eso, además solo era una niña!- gritaba roja la chica, todo el dia se la habia pasado con ese tono de piel asi que en cierto momento me llegue a acostumbrar a el

-Tranquila Honky solo es una platica normal- le decia en tono burlon que no paso desapercibido para ella y solo hizo un puchero muy disimulado mientras susurraba un "Me vengare" el cual ni siquiera le tome importancia, estaba en casa de mi amiga con su madre y padre (que por alguna razon soy incapaz de recordar su rostro de la nariz para arriba) que me revelaban los momentos mas vegonzosos de Honky, como no disfrutarlo?

-Recuerdas aquella vez que te golpeaste la cabeza y creiste que estabas en el país de las maravillas?- pregunto su hermana Yukiho que por cierto cabe decir que nos llevamos muy bien ya que nos encanta darle unas pequeñas molestias a la panadera

-Solo fue por que estaba muy mareada!-

-pero lo seguiste creyendo por mas de dos días, solo reaccionaste cuando te dijimos que era lunes y que tenias tarea que no habias hecho-

Ante el comentario toda la familia incluyéndome empezamos a reir de manera estrepitosa, tanto que parecia que el puchero de la peli jengibre desaparecia entre las risas

-L-Lo siento Honky solo que es muy divertido- dije mientras me limpiaba una lagrima de los ojos producto de la excesiva risa que hace un momento habíamos tenido

-Sabes Tsubasa- decia la madre de Honoka mientras llamaba mi atención, yo estaba tomando de mi vaso el cual tenia una soda

-Si Honoka tuviera Novio nos gustaria que tuviera una actitud como la tuya-

-PPPPPFFFFFFFFF- QUE MIERDA TIENE LA GENTE EL DIA DE HOY QUE ME HACE ESCUPIR TODO LO QUE TOMO?!

-Jajajaja veo que te sorprende la idea- decia divertida la madre mientras que yo solo tocia de la inercia

-cof cof… m-me alaga mucho que piense de ese modo, pero Honoka encontrara a un Novio mejor se lo aseguro- dije algo nerviosa sin estar muy segura de lo que en ese momento estaba diciendo

-Tampoco me importaría que fuera Novia-

-PPPPPPPFFFFFFFF- volvi a escupir el agua que habia tomado….. espera…. En que momento volvi a tomar agua?!

-verdad que no importaría cariño?- le dijo a su esposo por lo que este asintió sin ninguna duda

-Mientras mis hijas sean felices bien por mi- contesto simplemente –Solo que no harán nada indebido hasta después de casarse me entendieron ustedes dos?-

ESPERA…. ACABAN DE COMPROMETERME?! Pero apenas tengo 17 años… no estoy lista para algo asi… QUE ESTOY PENSANDO CLARO QUE NO PASARA

-L-Lo siento pero a mi me gustan los hombres…. Jejejeje-

-T-tambien a mi- comento la peli jengibre que elevo la mano en la mesa como si hubiera esperado su turno para hablar pacientemente

-oh pero si estamos jugando, claro no nos importaría pero ya saben que es broma- nos decia la mujer castaña con un tono muy relajado mientras que yo me sentía mas tensa que un tronco

"Que tipos de bromas implican casar a tu hija hipotéticamente con su amiga?!" me preguntaba aunque en cierto punto sabia que era inútil, Honoka habia dicho que su madre era aun peor que ella, asi que para que?

-Tsu-chan, deberíamos subir no crees?- me pregunto ya con una seña que decia "Vamonos de aquí antes que mi madre haga mas bromas" yo sin dudarlo un solo segundo asentí y sin mas me despedi de su familia para luego subir a su habitación

-Ah mi madre siempre es asi- se quejaba mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación detrás de mi –aunque en esta ocasión creo que eres la persona que mas le agrada hasta el momento-

-M-Me alegra que le agrade a tu familia, en especial tu hermana es muy amigable conmigo- conteste con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Oye Tsu, quieres ver películas?- me pregunto mientras de uno de los cajones de su habitación sacaba unos dvds

-Por que no?-

Esas palabras me llevaron a una tarde de películas la cual se convirtió en noche

La peli jengibre yacia dormida sobre mi hombro mientras que yo seguía al tanto de la película, la mire un momento, era hermosa, como un angel dulce e inocente que no conocía la crueldad o maldad del mundo, era linda tanto que quisiera estar siempre con ella

"Tampoco me importaría si fuera Novia" esa pequeña frase paso por mi mente mientras que yo instintivamente sonreí para volver a ver el rostro dormido de la chica y hace a un lado un pequeño mecho de cabello que tenia sobre el rostro

" _No es tan mala idea jeje"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Ya se,Ya se, deje esta historia abandonada pero oigan si no estoy de buen humor no soy capaz de escribir algo decente (si a esto se le considera decente :,v)**

 **Review**

 **Firestorm:** Que querias? Las dos son tan densas que no iba a poner como reacionarion :333

 **L. :** Gracias por acompañarme desde el inicio, y te odio por no dejarme review pero gracias nwn/ (para que se necesitan una neurona o dos? :v)

 **Aaron:** Creo que gano Honoka :v

 **Guest:** Claro que no, cuantas veces no te juntas con la que te gusta para hablar de algo y ni siquiera tocan el tema xD

 **Hasta la próxima…. Esperemos sea pronto XD nwn/**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

" _Estoy a tu cuidado…..supongo"_

-Yay! Por fin la playa!- gritaba emocionada mientras veía la casa que nos tocaba a las chicas la cual era perteneciente a la familia Nishikino

-Por fin Nya!- grito la Neko a mi lado mientras que esta se veía emocionada al igual que yo, las dos estábamos completamente cansadas de las típicas rutinas de entrenamiento y teníamos que tomar un descanso

Por parte de nuestras compañeras estas solo nos veian con una sonrisa algo nerviosa por la actitud tan infantil que teníamos cada una

-Ya, Ya, solo cálmense quieren?- dijo la pelirroja algo enojada por el escandalo que hacíamos

De inmediato mire a la pelirroja con mi típica cara de decepcion, pero mas que eso me llamaba la atención de como una castaña de ojos esmeralda se habia colado en las filas de Muse, esta era lo que podría llamar en este momento mi mejor amiga

-Sigo sin entender por que vino Tsu-chan- les dije a mis amigas que solo arquearon las cejas con evidente molestia mientras Tsubasa lo hacia con enojo –D-Digo es que se supone que el viaje seria solo de Muse no?-

-Vino por que se lo pedi- comento Umi cruzándose de brazos –Despues de tu etapa depresiva de querer dejar de ser idol ella fue la única que logro inspirarte o no?, por eso mismo ahora será tu niñera

-N-Niñera?- comente con un sonrojo de vergüenza por la forma en la que Umi decia las cosas

La castaña solo rio –Quieres que te cambie el pañal Honky?- decia con un tono burlon y unos ojos bastantes hermosos pero que en el momento solo me provocaban cierto enojo

-YA TE DIJE QUE SOLO ESTABA EN DEPRESION!- le grite completamente sonrojada pero o único que consegui fue que todas las presentes se rieran de mi

Les contare, hace poco tiempo en nuestro concierto el cual aspiraba al Love Live tuvimos un pequeño incidente, y por tuvimos me refiero a que tuve, el problema radica en que por un sobre esfuerzo por la emoción que tenia termine enfermándome, luego de esto arruine el concierto y me sentí tan culpable e impoten…..POR QUE LES CUENTO ESTO? SI ESTAN AQUÍ ES POR QUE YA VIERON EL ANIME!

Pero volviendo con Tsu-chan, ella cuando escucho la noticia de Umi lo único que hizo fue citarme en un café en el cual intento hacerme ver que todo lo que hacia estaba mal y que tenia talento para ser idol, pero yo negue todo lo que me decia…..como lo soluciono? Eso es una historia bastante chistosa

-Ademas tu me diste una cachetada, eres peor que Umi-chan!- le grite a la castaña que solo se encogio de hombros mostrando inocencia fingida de pies a cabeza

-Pero funciono verdad?- contesto divertida

-Y vaya que lo hizo, al siguiente dia llego con ganas de practicar con nosotras- comento Nozomi con una sonrisa bastante divertida –Hasta Elicchi perdio la apuesta, ella decia que Umi seria la que la abofetearía-

-Bueno, en el momento en que dijo que no queria seguir siendo Idol supuse que Umi lo haria- hablaba Eli con un semblante derrotado –Yo queria parfait….-

-ESPERA!- dijo Umi exaltada –POR QUE YO ABOFETEARIA A HONOKA?-

Después de esa escena todas reimos por como se peleaban entre todas ya que hasta Rin dijo que queria participar, esto se volvió una especie de competencia en la que me golpee mas duro gana al parecer

Ya después de unas cuantas risas, juegos y reclamos (estos mas de mi parte) nos dedicamos a dividir habitaciones, en realidad ya esperaba lo mismo de siempre el típico

"Somos nueve asi que Honoka dormirá sola con su rebanada de Pan" "Honoka-chan lo siento pero dormiras sola"

Incluso en algunos foros de fans algunos me han emparejado con el Pan….. tienes alguna idea de que tan vergonzo es que con lo único que te relacionen amorosamente sea con el Pan!? Y yo que creía tener un Harem pero bueno no me queda de otra

-Y por ultimo Tsubasa-san y Honoka- hablaba Maki que al parecer ya habia dividido las habitaciones sin que yo estuviera atenta, aunque no era sorpresa como quedarían

NozoEli, no quiero dormir al lado de su cuarto por favor….. puedo ser inocente pero hasta yo se por donde van las cosas en la noche con esas dos

El KotoUmi que por alguna razon siguo sin querer meterme en esa zona tan complicada aunque se traten de mis dos mejores amigas

El RinPana….. este ni hace falta explicarlo

NicoMaki, Espero que puedan dormir sin intentar ahorcarse una a la otra

Y por ultimo el TsubaHono… creo que acabo de inventar mi propio ship

-Alguna objeción?- pregunto Maki, por alguna razon me vi tentada a levantar la mano de la simple idea de lo que seria dormir con la castaña, me ponía nerviosa el estar tan cerca de ella… me siento comoda a su lado pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa –Entonces a desempacar y a la playa-

Al decir esto todas partieron a sus habitaciones mientras que Tsu y yo entramos en la nuestra, al entrar no pude evitar maldecir al cielo por todo lo que me hacia pasar

El único cuarto que solo tenia una cama nos toco tanto a Tsu como a mi, no puedo imaginarme que tan rojo podría estar mi rostro en ese momento

Cuando voltee a ver a Tsu esta solo parecio no importarle pues solo fue a la cama y empezó a sacar sus cosas para acomodarlas en sus respectivos lugares

Ella no estaba para nada nerviosa, ahora la pregunta del millón….. Por que yo lo estaba?

-E-Entonces iremos a la playa?- pregunte a la chica que solo tenia una mirada molesta conmigo por lo que no me contesto, supuse que habia sido por que desde el dia que me abofeteo no habíamos vuelto a hablar ni por mensajes de texto

-…..-

-…-

-Con un demonio!- dijo la chica bastante fastidiada por el silencio al igual que yo –Disculpate y dejémonos de este silencio tan asesino

Solo abri los ojos con molestia fingida –Disculparme yo? Tu fuiste la que me golpeo

-Tu fuiste la que me incito- recrimino la chica mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice

-Incitarte?! Ese golpe vino de la nada!- respondi de nuevo con esa aura que decia "Yo no tuve la culpa"

-No vino de la nada… vino de mi mano- contesto de manera sarcástica mientras yo solo hacia un leve puchero

-Por eso nada funciona al momento de estar de acuerdo!- le recrimine, aunque esto era falso si habia muchas ocasiones en las que nunca podíamos estar deacuerdo en algunas opiniones pero eso no evitaba que fueramos cariñosas una con la otra

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso- contesto de manera ironica por lo que no pude mas y solo me sente en el suelo en plan de no moverme por el berrinche

-Mala…-

Esta solo me vio con decepcion fingida –Em Honky podrias salir del cuarto?- pregunto a lo que yo rápidamente negué

-Me rehuso-

(en otro lado:

-ASHU- estornudaba una peli roja

-estas bien maki-chan? no te estas enfermando o si?- pregunto la peli negra que solo guardaba su ropa en el closet

-C-creo que alguien me esta imitando- dijo con un leve escalofrio –RIN DEJA DE IMITARME!)

-Entonces no te moveras?- pregunto de nueva cuenta a lo que rápidamente negué

Ella al ver que era enserio lo de no moverme solo puso una sonrisa –En ese caso-

Creo que mi cara subio bastantes tonos de rojo pues ahora solo sentía como mi cerebro se estaba friendo

-Q-QUE HACES?!- le dije casi con la necesidad de ir a Buscar a Umi para que me ayudara con esta situación, Tsubasa se habia quitado la blusa que antes trai quedando solo en sostén y aun con la parte inferior de su ropa puesta

-Que hago? Cambiandome para ir a la playa, pero como te niegas en salir me cambiare aqu….-

-TOMATE TU TIEMPO!- grite mientras salia a toda prisa de la habitación dejando atrás a una castaña que al parecer no tenia vergüenza ajena

Casi de inmediato hice lo primero que una persona normal hubiera hecho para solucionar esta situación

-UMI-CHAN ABREME!- golpeaba la puerta de una habitacon de manera desesperada por lo que una peli azul cuando la abrió tenia una mirada molesta en su rostro

-Por que haces tanto escanda…-

-AYUDAME! TSU-CHAN ESTA HACIENDO COSAS INDECENTES!- comente mientras con mi mirada pedia ayuda, no se ni la mas minima razon del por que ella me inquieta tanto, digo he visto a Umi y Kotori desnudas desde niñas y no me afecta en lo mas minimo pero con Tsu-chan es diferente

-Umi-chan~- decia la que reconoci como la voz de la peli gris en el interior de la habitación llamando en un tono coqueto a mi amiga que estaba enfrente de mi

-Si, Honoka no te puedo ayudar ahora mismo-

-EH?! PORQUE?!-

-Estoy ocupada con mis propias indecencias… asi que adiós- sin mas azoto la puerta enfrente de mi cara mientras solo me podia intentar imaginar a que se referia pero nada llegaba a mi cabeza

(Por otro lado

Aquí si estaban haciendo indecencias, por lo que el contenido no puede ser mostrado)

Luego fui al cuarto de Eli y Nozomi para que me ayudaran pero por desgracia solo al estar unos pasos cerca empece a oir ruidos extraños por lo que mejor opte en alejarme, no fuera a ser que hubiera algo que no debiera ver ahí

(por otro lado

-Ayudame a mover mi cama- comentaba Eli mientras que Nozomi ayudaba a separar las dos camas que antes estaban juntas, el sonido que causaba era extraño, espero que ninguna se haya asustado

-con esta distancia esta bien- decia Nozomi mientras observaba los 2 metros de distancia que pusieron entre las camas –No podemos dormir juntas hasta que nos casemos-

Ya algo cansada fui al cuarto de las chicas mas inocentes y puras que existen en este mund…

-Asi o mas fuerte Nya?-

-E-espera me lastimas Rin-chan-

-Entonces mas fuerte Nya!-

Solo me quede con una sonrisa y las mirada perdida enfrente de la puerta al escuchar tales diálogos que salían de esta

Con pasos robóticos dándome media vuelta me aleje lo mas silenciosamente posible y lo mas perturbada que podia estar

(Por otro lado

-Entonces mas fuerte Nya- decia la peli naranja mientras que por fin lograba atar la parte superior del bikini de Hanayo que esta no podia atar por si sola

-G-gracias- decia con alivio pues ella estaba teniendo muchos problemas con este por lo que le pidió ayuda a su novia

-Entonces….. te crecieron de nuevo Nya?)

Ya desesperanzada me acerque al cuarto que en si me daba miedo no por lo que pudiera encontrar, si no por lo que no pudiera encontrar, por que lo digo? Por que si Maki y Nico comparten una habitación es casi seguro que esto termina en la muerte de una de las dos

Solo toque la puerta un par de veces aun con la mirada perdida por lo que a los pocos segundos me abrieron, era Maki con su traje de baño ya puesto pero con aun playera sobre esta

-Honoka?-

-Diganme que no están haciendo nada fuera de lugar- pregunte en un tono Frio que habia perdido completamente la fe en la humanidad

Esta solo me vio algo confundida como si lo que hubiera dicho no tuviera el mas minimo sentido, y no lo tenia por lo menos para ella

-Em.. solo estamos Nico y yo, gustas pasar?- pregunto con un tono que notaba confusión, no la culpo

Solo asentí robóticamente y sin ningúna expresión clara para luego sentarme en una silla de la habitación y ver como Maki volvían a leer sus respectivos Libros

-Ya perdiste la fe en la humanidad?- comento Nico a lo que yo asentí sin mirarla –Bienvenida a mi mundo-

Ahora tendre que estar con Tsu-chan por 3 dias en las misma habitación, con 3 parejas ninfómanas que solo se les dieron 30 minutos para desempacar y ya están haciendo indecencias en su habitación

-Por cierto, Rin no me esta imitando verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja por fin apartando la mirada de su libro por lo que yo negué robóticamente aun

" _Creo que mi inocencia se ha ido por el caño"_


End file.
